Eyes Stained Gold
by Sqidly
Summary: Yukio is the new kid at Kagome’s school who looks like Inuyasha yet doesn’t. His cold yet endearing personality keeps her on her toes and with Inuyasha’s visits to Kikyo growing more frequent, she may just look to Yukio for support. But in his embrace lie


Yes, Yes. I'm coming out with a new story. And no, no. I didn't abandon my other stories. It's just that when inspiration hits I have to get it down. I get bored easily so don't be surprised if it takes longer than expected. I have the tendency to be very fickle. Oh, and I hope you like the story.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha, though I would very much like to.

**Pairing-** Kagome/Yukio, other minor pairings

**Warnings-** Language, Angst, Lemons and Limes

**Summary -** Yukio is the new kid at Kagome's school who looks like Inuyasha yet doesn't. His cold yet endearing personality keeps her on her toes and with Inuyasha's visits to Kikyou growing more frequent, she may just look to Yukio for support. But in his embrace lies a secret that even Kagome may not be able to figure out. And she may not even want to.

I'm going to tell you this now. This isn't a Kagome meets Inuyasha's reincarnation fic. It leads along the lines of that but that's not entirely the whole thing. But just to tell you. Her meeting Yukio isn't the whole part. This story has a lot more twists than that. This story has some angst in it as almost all stories do and sometimes it leans heavily in that direction. Other than that it's mostly romance with small sprays of humor.

This story is a lot different than any other story I've written, mainly because all my other stories were not mainly in the Inuyasha universe and crossed over with others. This one, though, is mostly taken place in the present but it is still strictly Inuyasha. And I guess I should also inform you that I'm going by America's way of schooling. I'm not totally familiar with Japanese schooling. But this takes place when Kagome's a junior in American terms so she's sixteen years old, about a year and some months after the first year anniversary into the past. Kikyo's still alive, as evidence from my summary suggest, so unlike the anime/manga she didn't die. She is a crucial part in this story but I won't be depicted as many other fan fic authors write, though I will say that I've been guilty of this, but only once. And that was also a crucial part in that story.

Everyone, and I mean_ everyone,_ has a part in this story so watch out for clues. I've become rather addicted to mysteries and have been in that mood for a while.

I hope you enjoy my story!

**

* * *

**

**Eyes Stained Gold**

Chapter One- Eyes Not Gold 

**

* * *

**

**Sometimes someone says something really small, and it just fits right into this empty place in your heart.**

* * *

Kagome panted heavily as she reached the gates of her school building. She was lucky. The first bell was going to ring in- she checked her watch, her mother had gotten it for her sixteenth birthday several months back- five minutes. She barely had enough time to get all the books she would need for her first class but at least she wouldn't be late. 

She _was_ late and when she got into the classroom it was obvious the teacher was late too. The room was in absolute chaos. Students were sitting on each others desk, crumpled up pieces of paper were being thrown across the room, and kids were doing homework they obviously hadn't done the night before.

Kagome slumped into her seat; exhausted. Between coming back from the Feudal Era at nine o'clock yesterday night, making up a six page report on a historical and influential person, and studying for a biology exam, she thought she deserved any rest she could get. It was a miracle she had been able to make it to class at all and though her mother had suggested she stay home and take a break, Kagome adamantly refused. She was already to far behind in her schoolwork.

" Kagome-chan."

Said girl looked up from her musings and smiled at her friend happily. Despite what she sometimes felt, Kagome was always happy to see one of her friends. It had been months since she had properly talked to either Eri, Yuka, or Ayumi. She turned her chair around so she could face the newcomer and gave her another smile.

" Hi, Eri-chan!" The girl smiled back and turned to face her friend fully. In less than a few seconds the girls began chatting, Eri catching Kagome up on what was happening in school. Though she didn't understand most of what Eri was saying, Kagome laughed and nodded at the right moments, listening closely to what her friend was saying. Eri was just about getting into a deep conversation about Miaka, a girl who was well on her way to becoming the school's number one boyfriend snatcher( or if you prefer, slut), when the door opened and the late teacher arrived. Kagome looked up at him and cocked her head slightly when another student trailed behind him, the person's head bowed down.

As soon as they saw their sensei everyone quieted down. The bustling stopped and curious eyes turned toward the unknown students form. Kagome didn't deny that hers was part of those curious gazes and she looked at the boy like the other girls were looking at him. He was obviously good-looking and though part of his face was obscured from view, Kagome could clearly see his handsome features. The giggled whispers that the girls around her were emitting confirmed her suspicions and she leaned her head against her hand and looked at her sensei, hoping for and explanation.

"Settle down class," Agawa said distractedly. He shifted through the papers on his desk before adjusting his glasses and then running a hand through his graying hair. When he looked up he finally realized that he actually had a class and cleared his throat. " Class, class," he said again, his eyes lingering briefly on Kagome before moving towards the boy leaning against the wall. He seemed surprised for a minute and then recognition colored his eyes and he nodded, as if agreeing with something. " We have a new student joining us today." He allowed a few whispers to circulate before he continued. "This is Takamura Yukio," he introduced, " Why don't you tell the class about yourself, Takamura-kun."

The boy, now known as Yukio, looked at the teacher in annoyance before looking at the class . A few gasps rang out in the classroom and Kagome was thankful that she could keep hers in. Her eyes were fixated on his face and she nodded when Eri barely managed to whisper out, "His eyes! Look at his eyes!" That was all she could think of also, for the boys eyes truly were amazing. It was gold- Kagome mentally shook her head-, no that wasn't right. She couldn't find the right color for them but they were definitely not gold. They were…something. And of course his looks were also to prove some concern amongst the boys. She vaguely registered in the back of her mind that his looks were slightly familiar but it immediately dispelled when his cool gaze fell on her.

She knew her breath hitched but was unable to stop it. And as his eyes lingered on her for a second longer than was necessary Kagome felt the color rise in her cheeks. The blush was still on her face long after he turned his face away. She covered her face with her hands in a desperate attempt to hide the offending blush but it was futile. As she looked around her she realized she didn't have to, most of the students were staring at the new student and those that weren't were sleeping, oblivious to the happenings around them. She dropped her hands into her lap and looked up when his smooth baritone glided through her ears.

" I have just recently moved here from Kyoto with my parents and my little sister. My favorite class is history but I'm exceptionally good at math and I like reading,-" Kagome perked up at that statement, for before she went to the Feudal Era she had been an avid reader- " little kids and horror movies." He seemed to think before saying, " And my favorite color is blue." His eyes were on Kagome as he said this but she didn't notice. Her eyes were fastened on the empty seat beside her, frowning.

Kagome looked around the room sullenly and realized that the seat beside her was the only empty one in the classroom. Some of the other girls figured it out also and jealousy clouded their features. Kagome, of course, didn't want any part of it and she didn't want him to sit next to her. She scrunched up her features in a frown before resigning to her fate. It could be worse, she decided, it could have been Miroku.

As predicted, Agawa instructed Kagome to raise her hand so that Yukio could know where he was to sit. Kagome offered him a shy smile when he sat down beside her and he gave her the smallest of smiles in return. But it was all Kagome needed. She melted.

* * *

Kagome sighed as Agawa's voice trailed off. It was the next period bell and she thanked Kami-sama for the interruption. Biology wasn't her best class and she felt as if she failed that test. Yukio had been excused from it and Kagome's mind had been overcome with envy. 

" Excuse me," a smooth voice beside her ear said, " Would you happen to know where classroom B9 is?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see Yukio standing behind her, a small smile gracing his perfect lips. Kagome stared at them for a lingering second before realizing what she was doing and blushed.

_How can one boy make me blush three times in one period?_

" Oh, well, I'm going there right now." She looked at him in surprise before saying," Math, right?"

He nodded slowly before giving her another small smile. " Do you mind if I follow you…"

She supplied him with her name. " Higurashi, Kagome."

He nodded again. " Higurashi-san. Well, do you mind if I follow you to math, Higurashi san?"

She gave him a bright smile. " Hai. I just have to get a few things from my locker. You don't mind do you?" She had not bothered asking him if he wanted to stop at his because he had his math book in his hand and the teacher would supply him with a textbook if needed. The only things boys liked to do at their locker, besides get their school books, was to pick up girls. And she knew that Yukio wouldn't do that in her company because it was downright rude.

Just as she predicted Yukio nodded at her and fell into step behind her as she began to navigate her way through the wide hallways filled with students. Some of the students stopped to stare at them, wondering what the 'sick girl' and the new kid were doing together. She ignored their staring and was glad to find out that Yukio did also. As they continued to there destination Kagome relaxed.

_Not all handsome men are beautiful jerks._

* * *

Yukio watched the young woman before him with interest. In his mind, memories surged forth but he ignored them-just like the stares that were on him and Kagome- and effectively put them in the back of his mind. So instead, he busied himself by watching her movements and taking in her features. 

He had decided, as soon as he had come into the classroom, that he liked her the most in the whole school. It wasn't because of the way she look or her personality but only because it had been a gut instinct and Yukio had always listened to his instincts.

As he watcher her, Yukio decided that he liked her blue eyes, yes, the best. It was almost as unusual as his own- almost, because he_ knew _that no one had more unusual eyes than him_- _and he admired their fierce determination and had admired them the whole time he had been in front of the class.

Her blue-black hair also interested him and instead of the normal hair-do that many girls her age were sporting these days she had it out, letting it flow down her back in soft waves. He let another smile touch his face as he ran a hand through his own black mane. Four times in one day.

It was a record.

* * *

I hope you like this story! It was rather fun writing it and I'll get the next installment out soon. I think this was short, as they always are, for some reason but I'll try to get the next chapter to be longer. R&R!

* * *


End file.
